


Mukiaitakunai Koto

by hollyandvice (hiasobi_writes)



Series: Holly's Round Six Trope Bingo Card [8]
Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiasobi_writes/pseuds/hollyandvice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Yamato heads off to on a nationwide stadium tour, he asks Taichi to go on a road trip with him. Not epilogue compliant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mukiaitakunai Koto

**Author's Note:**

> Title is Japanese, translating roughly to "The thing that [you] don't want to face," from Hikari's statement of such to Taichi regarding Yamato in the most recent Digimon Adventure tri. movie. Part of my Round Six Trope Bingo Card.

For the first two hours, neither of them says anything. Yamato drives, staring out at the city traffic and fighting to keep his mouth shut. This had been his idea, and if he wants to keep Taichi in the car with him instead of hopping on a bullet train back to Odaiba, he needs to keep him happy, or at least complacent.

So they sit in silence for the first two hours, until Taichi finally breaks.

"You're gonna be on the road for the next six months, Yamato. Why spend any more time than you need to? Especially--" Taichi stops short, and out of the corner of his eye, Yamato can make out the way he's biting his lip to keep something back. Yamato thinks he knows what it is, but he doesn't push.

Instead, he answers the question Taichi's actually offered him. "It's precisely because I'm going to be on the road for six months that I want to do this, Taichi. I won't get to see you or the others for the whole time I'm touring, and you can be damn sure I'm going to miss that. It's not that I don't love the band, but you guys were the first real friends I had. If I'm going to be missing out on that for so long, I want something to remember to tide me over."

Taichi turns and looks at him, but Yamato keeps his eyes on the road. Taichi hums idly before turning his gaze back out the window. Yamato tightens his hands on the steering wheel and doesn't say anything.

They make it to Osaka just as dusk is falling, courtesy of a five hour detour in Kyoto that Yamato had insisted on. Taichi had laughed through most of Yamato's impassioned insistence that they take a break in Kyoto even though they were most of the way to Osaka already.

"It's historical, Taichi! I know you don't appreciate history, but--"

"Hey!" Taichi insists, laughter cutting off abruptly. "Which one of us actually got full marks in our history class in our third year of high school?"

Yamato waves off Taichi's protests. "Eh, that was years ago. When was the last time you even _went_ to Kyoto?"

Taichi falls quiet, and Yamato can feel Taichi's eyes on him, bright and sharp and keen. "Fair," Taichi finally admits, and Yamato can't help feeling like he missed something.

Still, he gives a little fistpump and steers them toward Kyoto. They sightsee for a few hours before Taichi starts to drag a little. Yamato takes pity on him, coaxing him back to the car despite his protests, and bundles him into the passenger seat. Taichi gives another token protest that he'd promised to drive the last leg, but Yamato cuts him off. "You can drive tomorrow."

Taichi's eyes go a little soft, and Yamato pauses, wondering for a moment if Taichi will finally ask what he's been wondering all day, but Taichi just smiles and Yamato takes it for the dismissal it is.

It isn't until they're settling into their hotel room when Taichi looks up at Yamato form across the bed and finally, quietly asks the question that Yamato knows has been in the back of his mind all day. "Yamato?" Yamato looks up, tilting his head to the side. "Why me?"

Yamato feels his breath still in his chest, nerves getting the better of him as he stares at Taichi, wide-eyed and stunned. He's known this was coming, known that Taichi wanted to know, known better than anyone else that Taichi will worry and pick at this until he gets the truth, so it's better to just get the truth out, rip it off like a band-aid. But as he stands there, poised to tear himself open and tell Taichi everything he's never been strong enough to say, something passes over Taichi's face. Shock and fear and understanding, and then he's sitting down hard on the bed, staring back at Yamato like he's never seen him before.

"Oh."

Yamato flinches at the word, sharp like a whipcrack in the silent room.

"Oh. Yamato, I…"

Yamato swallows, opens his mouth to tell Taichi not to worry about it, that it doesn't matter, that--

But then Taichi's face breaks into a grin, and Yamato feels like he can breathe again. "Me too."

Yamato sits down on the bed across from Taichi, staring at him with disbelief in every inch of his skin. "Yeah?"

Taichi's grin widens, and he leans in close, pressing his lips against Yamato's, leaving him stunned and not a little amazed when he draws back. "Yeah." Then Taichi grins, getting to his feet and stripping quickly and efficiently and throwing on a t-shirt over his clean boxers before turning back to Yamato with that same wide grin on his face. "I'll drive tomorrow, yeah?"

Yamato laughs. "Yeah, Taichi. Yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> [Come hang with me on tumblr!](http://hollyandvice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
